Statin inhibits HMG-CoA reductase, which is a rate-determining enzyme in biosynthesis of cholesterol at the liver. Thus, statin enhances uptake of cholesterol from blood into liver, resulting in significant reduction of cholesterol concentration in blood and serum triglyceride level. Statin includes, for example, pravastatin, simvastatin, fluvastatin, atorvastatin, pitavastatin, rovastatin and the like, in particular Lipitor (™).
Recent studies have shown that, in addition to treatment of hyperlipidemia, statins are useful in treatment of acne and/or skin aging (cf. Patent Reference 1); can increase nitric oxide(NO)-mediated vasodilation and blood vessel relaxation (cf. Patent Reference 2); and can help prevent a second and additional myocardial infarctions thereafter (cf. Patent References 3 and 4).
Also, statins can be used to promote angiogenesis in tissues, and such statins are useful for treating conditions in which new blood vessel growth is desirable (cf. Patent Reference 5). This includes; (1) increasing the number and function of endothelial progenitor cells (EPCs); (2) stimulating incorporation of EPCs into ischemic/injured tissues; and (3) accelerating regeneration/healing of damaged tissues.